


Sunshine

by Takkaori



Series: To Win or To Fail [2]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff without Plot, Gay, M/M, Short One Shot, Thinking
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: Quand Minho contemple Taehyun... Drabble ! To Win or To Fail #2.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrisCbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisCbs/gifts).



> Bonjour ! Ce drabble sur le groupe Kpop WINNER appartient à la série 'To Win or To Fail', écrite en cadeau pour une amie. Il peut donc être lu en lien avec 'Skydive' même s'il n'est pas vraiment nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour comprendre car il n'y a pas vraiment de contexte propre ici. Ce texte se centre sur une contemplation de Minho envers Taehyun, c'est un tout petit NamSong des familles x'D.
> 
> C'est un drabble dans les règles de l'art, 102 mots, très court, et un peu romantique.
> 
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira :3 !

 

Quand Minho regardait Taehyun, ses cheveux blonds, son visage fin et long, il se disait d'abord qu'il voyait le type le plus beau qu'il ait eu la chance de baiser.

Quand il regardait son torse, quand il voyait son cœur battre, il se disait que Taehyun était la vie même pour lui.

Mais quand ils croisaient leurs regards, Minho se disait qu'il l'aimait.

Taehyun était fait pour lui. Et lui, il était fait pour Taehyun.

Rien ne pouvait être aussi simple.

Rien ne pouvait être si bien.

Mains liées entre elles, les deux jeunes hommes avancent sur le même chemin.

**Author's Note:**

> Une petite review ? J'ai peu d'espoir d'en recevoir sur un texte si court, mais n'hésitez pas :) !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu ^^ !


End file.
